Chocolate from You
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Jealous Rin sees Haru giving chocolates to his teammates, he wants them too, but he walks away with Haru chasing after him. RINHARU


Title: Chocolate from You

Rating: K+

Pairings: RinHaru (Rin x Haru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Free, though I really want to own it so it will become all RINHARU 3

* * *

Haru passed out the chocolates he made to his team members, as they stopped by an ice-cream booth for a small snack after training. Nagisa was overjoyed, since Haru only gave them once during their elementary school but was criticised by insensitive idiots who are just jealous they didn't get any.

Makoto and Rei thanked Haru while Nagisa glomped Haru, refusing to let go until Rei got irritated, grabbing him by his collar, off Haru.

Rin was burning with jealousy as he watched Haru and his team, receiving chocolates from Haru. Possessiveness boiled inside him, upset that Haru probably didn't prepare any for him.

Ignoring Nitori's rambling, Rin stalked off, not wanting to continue looking at the scene before him.

Sensing the shark, Haru looked towards the direction of where Rin was, seeing him leaving the street. Haru immediately stood up and chases after Rin, shocking his teammates and the by-standing Nitori.

"R-Rin...!" Haru panted, though he was not one who gets exhausted so easily but his mind was racing with countless of stuff, making him unable to concentrate.

The shark stopped in his tracks, turning his head, to see his (italics) dolphin behind him.

"Haru... What do you want?", shoving his hands into his pockets, simply nothing else better to do.

Haru rampages through his bag, looking for it, that very important one, the one and only one that he put his heart into making it.

Rin awkwardly stood there, admiring Haru's everything— his eyes, mouth, face, body, everything. Thinking slightly it's still impossible for Haru to give him chocolates, though he really wants them from his dolphin. But not those obligatory ones of'cos...

"R-Rin... This is for you..."

Haru presented a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates, while his face spotted a tint of pink, not daring to look Rin in his eyes.

Rin paused for a moment, not believing Haru made HIM chocolates, plus he can see it's wrapped with very much care.

During the pause Rin made, Haru thought he was rejected. He lowered his hands, feeling disheartened.

"I-if you don't want it, I-it's o-okay..." Tears threatened to fall, but Haru held them all back. Not wanting Rin to see him cry because of a 'silly thing'

Hearing that, Rin snapped out of his thoughts and immediately took the chocolates from Haru's hand, while pulling Haru into his arms.

"Of'cos I want it, baka... I was just surprised that you made them for me..." If anyone looks at Rin's face, he's blushing slightly from the event.

"Good..." Well, Haru is blushing slightly too. He wrapped his arms around Rin's torso, clenching his jacket. "I made it less sweet for you..."

"Oh? Thanks. Those girls in my school shoved those awfully sweet chocolates at me and didn't even let me have a chance to reject them."

Haru felt disheartened again, thinking Rin would just accept and eat any chocolates given to him, even though it is not made by him. "You... Ate them...?"

"Of'cos not. Threw some away, others I gave it to Captain and Ai. They expected chocolates from me, so there they have it." Rin replied, pulling away from Haru, and looked into his beautiful cobalt eyes, drowning inside them. "Plus, I only want yours."

Haru flushed red, averting his eyes away from Rin's. "W-well, you got yours now."

"Yeap, but... I want one more thing..."

Rin bends slightly forward, closing the gap between the two, Haru closed his eyes, waited for it to happen...

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all! Second attempt on Yaoi fic, first attempt of uploading it actually. sorry for making Haru a little too OOC here but it fits the mood Just a short one-shot of my favourite Free OTP, RinHaru 3 **

**This sorry has only been proofread by me once, plus I wrote this without my specs on and I just woke up to write this from scratch. So forgive me for weird changing of views.**


End file.
